


wouldn't have it any other way

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Lee Jeno, Kid Na Jaemin, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mpreg, Pregnant Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Mark, Donghyuk, and Jeno have a day at the beach all in hopes that a very pregnant Donghyuk can get comfortable with a baby doing summersaults in his belly
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Bun in the Oven [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159835
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> I have bipolar disorder and in a moment of mania I totally deleted the original work but I'm very glad I did because I rewrote it and it's so much better

Was Sehun and Zelo

When Jaemin kicked for the first time, Donghyuk had been purely elated and ridiculously so. It was such a relief to feel those first few flutters right under his belly button. When he had been pregnant with his first son, Jeno rarely kicked and that often led to many a panicked visit to the clinic in fear that there was something wrong with the baby. Despite receiving reassuring words and promises from his doctor that ensured Jeno was just too comfortable to move around, Donghyuk had not stopped worrying his entire pregnancy. He couldn't help the anxious beating of his heart when he didn't feel his baby move, and it hadn't been until he was safe in his arms that his worries flew out the window. 

With Jaemin, Donghyuk felt him much sooner and his kicks were much stronger. It comforted Donghyuk exponentially more knowing he could feel his second son moving around when the first time he'd been pregnant had been a guessing game at every corner. Feeling his first few wiggles and kicks had been magical and Mark was just as pleased feeling him move. He'd had the same worries about Jeno that his husband had and it was a relief to find a change. Those first few kicks were Donghyuk's favorite and he wished he could feel them until the very end. 

But now he was sick of all the kicking and moving, all the heels to his ribs, all the elbows to his kidneys, and all the headbutts to his bladder. Thirty-two weeks into this pregnancy with his second son and his only wish was that he would slow down and give Donghyuk a second to breathe. Jaemin was ten times more active than Jeno had ever been and he wondered how he managed to have two sons who were on the complete opposite ends of the fetal movement spectrum. 

"I blame you," Donghyuk groused as he shifted against his mountain of pillows stacked on the couch. His back was starting to hurt and Jaemin's quick feet were once again starting to kick and wiggle. He barely had time to breathe and now here he was. 

Mark's brows furrowed, tearing his eyes away from the television screen. The family of three was watching a movie of Jeno's choosing and the three-year-old had chosen a nature documentary of sea animals. He was fascinated by sea life and the ocean but instead of watching the screen and learning about dolphin's swimming formations he was instead laying on his stomach and reading a book about the same animal. Well, he couldn't read yet, but he had memorized every word on every page and was reciting it to himself. He was terribly cute.

"What are you blaming me for?" Mark asked, glancing down at his lap where Donghyuk's feet laid. They had started out the documentary with Mark massaging his swollen feet but he was soon too focused on what the narrator had to say about sharks. Now that he was distracted, he returned to his previous task and rubbed into his soles. 

"He won't stop moving!" Donghyuk huffed, a hand going to rest right where he could feel his son jabbing his toes, "I'm not sure where he gets all this energy from but it is certainly not me," he whined, shifting once more until he was propped up against his pillows enough to ease his back. He found comfort but he couldn't even revel in it without another nudge from Jaemin, "It's all your fault." 

"I think you're mistaken," Mark shook his head, an amused smile on his face, "If he's inherited energy from any of us it's you," he reminded. And he wasn't wrong. Donghyuk was just full of energy and life and he was definitely the one Jaemin got all of his boundless energy from. And Donghyuk knew it. 

"Whatever," Donghyuk sighed grouchily, kicking his feet out of Mark's lap. He wasn't comfortable anymore and he decided he needed to stand up to find any semblance of comfort. Sitting wasn't doing it for him anymore, but he soon found a problem. The couch was lower to the ground and so standing up on his own at his size was extremely difficult to do. Knowing he had no choice, Donghyuk glanced at Mark with a defeated frown, "Can you help me up?"

Mark didn't need to hear Donghyuk ask him before he was up on his own feet, which was done so effortlessly that Donghyuk grew jealous. The older held his hands out and Donghyuk accepted them, feeling much better once he was on his feet. Jaemin shifted once again, but it wasn't enough to hurt Donghyuk as much as it had before. He could always handle it better when he was standing up. 

Which prompted an idea that he should have considered as soon as Jaemin started to stretch and roll and mess with Donghyuk's back, "I think we should go for a walk," he suggested, locking both his hands together and cradling his belly from below. It was getting so heavy and Jaemin was a much bigger baby than Jeno. Who knows why, "I really need one." 

But Mark quirked an eyebrow and looked unsure of the idea, "I don't think it would help you out very much since it's so hot outside," he noted, pointing with his thumb towards their large sliding door located in the back of their house that led to their open backyard, "You'll burn up."

The small family was lucky enough to live in a house where the backyard just so happened to be the beach. They'd bought it on a whim just before Jeno was born and they stared in disbelief every morning when the sun rose above the ocean line and sunk below the tide every night, creating this perfect landscape they called home. It was the reason Jeno was so obsessed with sea life having spent his whole life on the shore and in the sand. Because of Jeno's infatuation with the ocean, Mark and Donghyuk never made any plans of moving. The beach was the perfect place to spend a walk and Donghyuk often requested taking a walk when he was having one of his worst days. That afternoon was no better time, whether Mark believed so or not. 

Donghyuk huffed and shook his head, disagreeing entirely, "I will not, and if I do I can always stand in the water," he wasn't opposed to swimming in the ocean today, "And Minnie won't stop moving around. If we go on a walk he'll calm down and I can finally be comfortable," Donghyuk reminded, emphasizing his need to go on a walk. Often when they went on walks Jaemin would calm down resolve to small flutters. Donghyuk would have to guess it was the rocking motion that calmed him, but whatever it was it helped and Donghyuk just needed some peace of mind before he resorted to insanity. He was a little desperate at this point, feeling what he believed to be his son's butt pressing into his belly button. It didn't feel good. 

At this point, Jeno was starting to catch on, no longer interested in the pictures of his book about underwater creatures, "Water? Will we swim?" he asked, excited smile hitting both Donghyuk and Mark right in the chests. Jeno had one of the prettiest smiles they both had the pleasure of seeing and it so happened to belong to their son. Neither had a choice but to smile back, "Does Mommy need to walk?" he asked, abandoning his book entirely in favor of standing between his mother and father. 

Jeno knew the drill; he'd adjusted well the past eight months to his mother's needs. He was very smart, "Yes, Mommy does need a walk," Mark nodded, stooping over so he could lift and carry his son. He perked him right on his hip, his little legs immediately wrapping around Mark's slim waist, "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Jeno exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his father's hip, "Let's go!" he giggled into his hand, excited getting the best of him and bringing up that energy that he only showed when things really mattered to him. 

"We will but hold on," Mark assured, turning to away towards the hallway that held all their shoes and swimsuits, "We have to put on your swim trunks and put sunscreen on first," all Jeno needed was a pair of swim trunks and his sun hat which they could really do without. It never stayed on long but Donghyuk insisted Jeno wear it, "If we don't put sunscreen on what will happen?" Mark asked, setting his son on a stool so he wouldn't bolt in the direction of the back door. He'd done it before and it was a pain tracking him down. He was just so fast. 

"My skin will burn and turn red!" Jeno interjected with a frown. Both Mark and Donghyuk did their best with sunscreen but there had been instances where they failed to cover an area or they didn't put enough on and the little boy would have red patches on his skin and leave him with that familiar sunburn pain. Jeno shook his head, "I don't want hurt skin." 

"You won't get any hurt skin," Mark assured as he found the tube of sunscreen and his son's swim trunks, "Let's change you first and then maybe Mommy can put his swim trunks on as well," he glanced at Donghyuk, knowing the younger would do so with how the weather was. He would need the proper wear, "Here," he handed over Donghyuk's swim trunks that had been hung up next to Jeno's, "Change." 

And so he did, keeping a shirt on to protect his skin until it was time to get into the water if he so pleased. By the time he was done Jeno had sunscreen lathered on his skin and he was patiently waiting at the back door for his mother and father to finish getting ready. He was squirming in place on his feet, patience running thin but he was doing his best. He was such a cute kid with his swim trunks on and his sun hat on his head, holding his beach towel in his hands as he messed with the soft fabric. He was so excited; that childlike joy never losing its grasp on him. 

"Can I bring my bucket?" Jeno piped up, waving his hand back into the hallway where the said light green pail was. It was his favorite thing to bring to the beach. He liked to put seashells he found inside and if he didn't have any luck that day he would build castles instead. 

Donghyuk smiled and laughed at how adorable his son was. Everything he did was endearing to him, "Of course you can, my baby," he watched as Jeno ran as fast as he could to grab his green pail and noted how bright and happy he was. When the pail was clutched in his tiny fingers he ran back to his previous spot and patiently stood again. Donghyuk had to squeal to himself. 

Jeno smiled wide, "I'm going to collect seashells! Lots and lots of them!" he excitedly exclaimed, swinging the pail from side to side, staying careful not to hit the walls or the glass door. 

Mark laughed and continued doing his tasks, grabbing water bottles for all of them to drink when they got too hot, "You do that. I'll help you get the nice and big ones to add to your collection," he promised. They had a very large glass vase that you could see through sitting in their living room and it was a third of the way full with seashells of all sizes. They never stayed inside long though; Jeno often removed the majority of them to look at and study them and usually made a mess but he was good about putting them back in when asked. He would have a whole lot more to look at tonight if he was lucky. 

Donghyuk held Jeno's hand as they headed out of the house through the glass, sliding doors and Mark followed, carrying the bulk of what they would need as they spent time on the beach, "Let's go," Donghyuk cooed as he stepped off their wooden deck and into the warm sand of the beach with Jeno in tow. Jaemin squirmed as well as though he knew where they were going. 

The sand engulfed Donghyuk's feet as they sank into the light substance, filling in the space between his toes and tickling the sensitive skin there. The heat of the sand stung the skin of his feet and it felt comfortable; it was greatly helping the swelling in his feet and it was exactly what he had needed. He felt his shoulders slump and his body relax to a point where he already felt exponentially better. But Jaemin had to remind Donghyuk he was there and landed a harsh kick to his side. It earned him a grunt from Donghyuk and a few steps out into the sand as they headed towards the water. 

Jeno tore his hand from Donghyuk's and cheered as he sprinted forward, his mother unable to follow due to his heavy waddle. Mark had anticipated this and was close on his tail as he chased him the short distance he managed to get, "Hold up there tiger. Let's wait for Mommy," he held his son in place, keeping his hands on his shoulders so they could wait on Donghyuk. Jeno pouted some but waited for his mother to heavily waddle over before walking closer to the shore. He was getting so antsy and it was hard making such a young child wait when he was so excited. 

Donghyuk was taking his time as Jaemin shifted and moved around, making Donghyuk grimace in discomfort. Mark hated to see his husband so uncomfortable and he wanted so badly to help him but there was nothing he could do, "You okay to do this?" Mark asked when Donghyuk was finally by his and Jeno's sides. He wanted confirmation before they started walking away from the house where it would be harder to return once they were out there on the beach. 

Donghyuk chuckled as though baffled and looked up with a smile and nodded, "Yes, because this is the only way that he'll even stop moving," he reminded, placing a hand on his very round belly. Mark nodded and laced his careful fingers through Donghyuk's, feeling the warmth of his love against his palm. 

The small family headed down to the shore and Jeno obediently stayed close by, not wanting to upset his parents no matter how much he wanted to run right into the water. Mark and Donghyuk had a rule that Jeno could not go to the water without his parents close for his own safety and it was a rule he kept to heart and always obeyed. Jeno's excitement was evident as he skipped every few steps closer to the water though and it made both of his parents smile. 

When they finally reached the shore, Donghyuk got close enough to the water until the wave's overflow splashed onto his feet, washing them of the dry sand collected on the walk to their spot. It cooled off the heat of the sand and it was a phenomenal feeling after walking quite a distance. Mark smiled from the side as he watched the blissed expression on his husband's face and could see the relief from his previous disposition. Donghyuk really had needed this time out of the house and he felt his husband's happiness in his own heart. 

"Look!" Jeno yelled as he pointed over a few feet away. He ran towards the direction of his finger and stooped down to pick up something mostly concealed by the wet sand. His sun hat fell off and onto the wet sand, fluffy hair bouncing in the wind. 

"Hurry back!" Mark yelled as he watched the next wave coming up fast. Jeno was still in dry clothes and they were going to be walking for quite some time before they were going to stop anywhere to swim if needed. Walking in wet clothes on a hot day would give his son a rash and he desperately did not want him to suffer through that discomfort. 

Jeno heard his dad's warning and quickly picked the item out of the sand and rushed out of the wave's path. Although when the wave was dragged out enough for him to stand in without getting splashed, he lowered the item in the water to clean it off with a shake of his hand. When he toddled back and brought the item back up, it was all clean and easy to see. 

"Look!" Jeno exclaimed again as he brought over his find to his parents. He held it in front of Donghyuk's large bump for him to see but it had taken some peering down for him to actually see.

Donghyuk took it with tentative fingers and was impressed by his three year old's find. It was a full and complete miniature conch shell, vacant by his observation. Finding something like this in such good condition during the day was rare and lucky, and it had been minutes after arriving

"Nice job Jeje!" Donghyuk praised, handing it over to show Mark. He was truly impressed and could see Jeno being obsessed with it for days, "You're very lucky today!" he cheered, resting his hand on the expanse of his massive swell where Jaemin was still moving around. It was not as much as he had been moving earlier, but it was still uncomfortable and distracting. Luckily he could keep focus every time Jeno spoke to him. 

Mark carefully studied it as well and smiled, "Maybe you can hear the ocean in it?" he suggested while holding it out for his son to try. 

Jeno gained an excited expression when he remembered what his parents had told him about holding a shell up to his ear to hear the ocean he was so familiar with. So just like that, he raised the shell up to his small ears and strained to hear the crashing waves inside. Jeno smiled wide and started to jump up and down in excitement when he indeed heard the sounds of waves from inside the shell, "I hear it!" he shouted soon followed by a gaggle of giggles, "Here Jaeminnie!" he shouted next while holding the shell up against Donghyuk's comically large belly. 

Donghyuk smiled deeply at his son's pure innocence and inclination to include his brother. Donghyuk correctly positioned the shell to where Jaemin's head was positioned even though he knew the unborn baby would not be able to hear. Jeno looked hopeful and Donghyuk played along, "Jaeminnie can hear it, too," he voiced and received a pleased cheer from the three-year-old. 

Donghyuk smiled wide but it was interrupted when Jaemin gave a strong kick to his side, making him wince in surprise. They weren't walking yet but he could guarantee that by the time they were moving along the shore he would calm down as the rocking motion pacified him to sleep. 

"Let's start walking so Jaemin can fall asleep," Donghyuk suggested as he turned and started walking slowly down the shore as the water lapped over his feet. It was cool and soothing his hot skin, improving his previously grouchy mood. 

Mark gathered up Jeno and helped safely set the conch shell in his son's green bucket, "We're going to follow Mommy wherever he goes. You can go walk a ways off, but make sure that I can see you and you don't go into the water past your knees, got it?" he warned Jeno with a point of his finger. Again, strict rules to ensure his safety if they happened to miss him struggling in the water. 

The young boy nodded with a smile, "Of course, Dad!" then he ran off to search along the shore for shells that caught his eyes. He had a good eye for shells and always found the best ones. Mark shook his head in endearment with a smile and jogged to catch up to Donghyuk who had managed to get a few feet away, hands on his lower back as he waddled along. 

"Hey," he cooed as he placed his hand comfortingly on the middle of Donghyuk's lower back where his hands didn't reach, "How are you feeling now?"

Donghyuk sighed and looked down at his massive belly. It had gotten so big now that he had trouble seeing his feet. He had to stretch his legs out in front of him to see his feet, and what he always saw was a pair of swollen blobs. The sight of his feet was obscured by the white sea foam as they swallowed his lower extremities, preventing him from seeing one of his biggest insecurities resulting from this pregnancy. 

"He seems to have calmed down," Donghyuk voiced, rubbing his belly tenderly where he felt the light flutters from Jaemin, "He will definitely be a handful when he's born," he admitted. He'd thought about it a lot and there was no way he wouldn't be unless he was the complete opposite once born. 

Mark smiled and reached over to feel their second son. Indeed the unborn infant was wiggling around but not near as extreme as before, "Maybe he can learn from Jeno to be cool and collected," with a quick dip, he kissed his belly over the thin t-shirt stretched over the swell. It was still so soft and firm and very warm.

Donghyuk then wove his fingers together in his own and placed them under his swell to cradle it. It was becoming heavier by the day and this always helped take some of the pressure off of his hips, "He'll gain his own personality. He can be whatever he wants, just as long as he's a happy kid," that was always the dream. Happy and healthy. 

Mark hummed in agreement, wanting the same fate for his second son. He wanted him just as happy and bright as his big brother and he hoped he could make that dream a reality. 

"Both my babies will be happy and bubbly and perfect. They'll follow their own path and it will be astounding." 

Mark nodded, "Of course they will. They have you as a mother." 

"And you as a father," Donghyuk added with a sweet smile. 

Mark smiled blissfully and planted a chaste kiss to the younger's temple. Then he reached down with a careful hand to feel Donghyuk's belly, noticing that Jaemin had finally stopped moving. His womb was completely still, "Finally," he uttered under his breath and Donghyuk had the same thought. He was relieved and was able to enjoy his time. 

Reminded of their oldest son, Mark glanced around for Jeno and saw him a few feet behind them as he picked something out of the wet sand that had just washed up on the shore. Donghyuk turned when he noticed his husband's gaze and smiled seeing his son so content walking along and finding seashells. He had found only small shells so far after his first great find, but he would find something exciting soon. He had a knack for finding the good ones. 

But Donghyuk's smile soon dropped and disapproved gasps overpowered the volume of the wind and waves. Mark was soon running in his direction as they watched Jeno pick up a very much alive and very large crab that happened to scuttle past Jeno on his departure from the crashing waves. It was squirming and thrashing around as Jeno held it by the leg without fear. He just stared at the creature he stumbled upon as it tried to escape, claws just a bit too close to his little fingers. He was too fascinated to consider the consequences and those consequences could end in disaster. 

"Put it down!" Mark shouted, afraid that the creature would pinch his son's finger. That type of crab had very powerful claws and it could result in serious injury. 

Donghyuk just watched in horror and soon groaned when he felt Jaemin stir wide awake inside him, "Great," he mused as Jaemin once again started to kick his insides. The excitement of the situation and the racing of his heart caused the commotion in his body and thus resulted in more kicking. He'd woken up. 

They would be on that beach all day if it kept this way. But maybe that was okay because it was such a beautiful day out. Jeno could have his fun and Mark and Donghyuk could enjoy the view and weather while it lasted. Their lives would get pretty crazy again when Jaemin is born, having a three-year-old and a newborn was going to be a challenge, but they were ready for it. They loved him so much already, even if he was being a brat today.

Everything was still perfect. Donghyuk wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
